Tempted
by crystallizedflames
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx in his apartment. Lotsa fluff. If you like drowning in rivers of fluff, then go ahead, read at your own risk. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own the cookie I'm eating. Actually, I think our friends gave them to us….nevermind. I'm a hobo. **

_Temptation _

_(Kid Flash's POV)_

She laid there, on the couch, watching a movie about Sherlock Holmes, her favorite detective of all time.

Not that I like, looked in her diary or something.

…

Ok, maybe just a quick peek. NOT A LOT! I didn't read the page about the HIVE five. Or Stone. Or me.

Even I really, really wanted to.

"Hey Jinxie," I said, zooming over to the sofa, where she was spread out upon.

She glared at me. Gosh, she was so adorable when she glared at me. "Don't call me that."

"Mind if I join?" She shrugged. Taking that as a yes, I hopped onto the couch, near her feet. Jinx just continued to watch the movie.

I tried to watch the movie. I really tried. I did, seriously. But she was so…distracting. Her pale arms were resting on her thin stomach, crossed in a guarded way. Her cotton-candy hair was curling around her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing her old uniform (we hadn't gone shopping for other clothes for her yet. But she still looked amazing.) with the black striped tights that where torn in various places. I watched her lips give a sharp intake of breath as one of the guys in the movie (most likely Sir Sherlock himself) almost dies. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

That's when I noticed that she was staring back at me.

"What?" Her voice cut through the silence like a knife cuts through butter. Silky, smooth, and sweet.

"Um…nothing…nothing at all…"

She licked her lips. Probably because they were chapped, but I could barely contain myself from leaning over her and kissing those soft, irresistible lips.

"Am i…tempting you?" Jinx got a cat-like look in her pink eyes: mysterious and sweet, but about to do something that will most likely cause me incredible pain.

"No. Of course not. Why would you ever even think that?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but she didn't fall for it.

Jinx laughed. "Sure, Carrot Top. I'm gonna go take a shower. Please resist from digging through my personal things." With a sly look, she got up and walked toward the single bathroom in our/ my apartment.

_This isn't gonna be good…_I thought. _Not when Jinx is acting like this. Not good. Get ready for something bad to happen…Like a nuclear bomb explosion in my room… _

30 minutes later, I was cooking spaghetti and Jinx had just gotten out of the shower. She walked into the living room, her hair sopping wet, clinging to her back, and her pale skin taking a slightly reddish tint.

"Hey Wally,"

I blushed. "Hey...um…Jinx…" Why the blush? Because the only thing she was wearing was a towel.

"Where is your…umm…uniform?" I stuttered.

"Oh, it was _really _dirty, so I'm stuck wearing this 'till it's done in the washing machine."

"Umm…right…dinner's almost ready." Gosh, I was stuttering like a madman, just because she was wearing a towel.

_Pull yourself together man, _I told myself. _Just don't look at her. _

Easier said than done. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She's just amazing that way.

Said amazing person raised her non-existent eyebrow up. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you look adorable." _Where the heck did that come from? _I wondered, not noticing the pinkish tinge appearing on Jinx's gray cheeks.

"Thanks, I guess…" Jinx was now sitting on the couch again, her thin legs propped up on the coffee table. She hugged her midsection, and I saw a slight shiver run down her arms. Then, as the smart guy I am, I realized that normally after you take a hot shower, you're freezing afterwards.

"Are you cold?" I asked, concern lacing itself into my voice.

Jinx grumbled. "Not really,"

I smiled. Within a few seconds, she had a bowl of steaming spaghetti in front of her, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and moi sitting as close as I dared to her to heat her up.

"Thanks," She mumbled, grabbing the spaghetti and slurping it all up within a couple of bites.

When both she and I were done, I grabbed our bowls and placed them in the sink. Sprinting back, I sat back down next to Jinx. She sighed, and leaned her still-wet head against my chest. I watched as she closed her beautiful pink cat eyes, and tried to fall asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt like silk. Pink silk.

"Mmm…." Jinx murmured, snuggly even more against my chest. Gosh did she know what she did to me?

She pulled her legs in close enough that she was practically sitting on my lap. No, to answer my question. She didn't.

"Thanks, Wally." She whispered, tilting her head so that her eyes stared deep into mine. I couldn't help myself. The temptation was too great. I pressed my lips against hers.

It wasn't long. Maybe half a second at most. I stopped suddenly, waiting for her to hex me into an oblivion, but she didn't.

She just looked up at me. I saw a bit of confusion in those bubble gum eyes, but mainly there was something else. Something I didn't recognize.

She kissed me again, deeper than mine had been, and longer too. I pressed her down into the sofa, as we kissed again and again.

_This is a dream,_ I told myself, _she would never let me kiss her in real life. This isn't happening. _

But it wasn't. I knew after I had stopped kissing her. We were in a slightly awkward position, if you call me being on top of her slightly awkward positioning. I started to blush, deeply. Why? 'Cuz then I realized that she was still wearing a towel.

Her eyes sparkled, and I saw that she was inwardly laughing at me. I mean, ya, it was inwardly, but it still hit my ego pretty hard.

"What?" I said stiffly.

Jinx just smiled. "You know my question from before? I know the answer now."

"Really? And what would that be, Ms. Sherlock Holmes?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson. You **are **tempted by me."


End file.
